nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Syleru
Politics 'Homeland Government' The homeland government operates off of a almost factor tree like structure. Elections for the Head Brain (Which is in this case the President or Prime Minister) occur every year for fear of corruption or oppression, voting is mandatory and those who do vote do not count and must be sent to prison. The ballot is cast and whoever wins becomes Head Brain. There are several areas overseen by their own respective Brains. The areas are: *Educational Brain **They control funding to education, discipline and curriculum in education, laws related to education and construction of libraries, universities, schools and colleges. **The official opposite for education is the Military Brain as when the respective is voted in they drain funding to their jurisdiction and the military promotes war while the education promotes diplomacy. **They can appoint three Ministers of Education to control seperate areas of the homeland but can easily be fired by the Education Brain. If all three vote together to approve something the Education Brain must sign a consent to commence the change. **Education Brains often support the Research Brain and vice versa to win elections and often build buildings for eachother to further Science and Creativity and create laws for eachothers sake. **They win elections around 14% of the time, popularity has increased drastically since the Y2K incident. *Military Brain **They control funding to military, conscription and weaponry in military, laws related to military, construction of military bases and military research bases, can issue war on another nation and can issue nuclear strikes when 50% of the brains agree. **The official opposite for military is the Education Brain as when the respective is voted they drain funding to their jurisdiction and the military promotes war while education promotes diplomacy. **They can appoint a Cheif of the Military, the Cheif of the Militia and the Cheif of the Police Force to control their seperate affairs. If all three vote together to approve something the Military Brain must sign a consent to commence the change/ **Military Brains often invent new revolutionary technologies with the help of the Research Brain in order to further Syleru's overall force. **They win elections around 23% of the time, popularity has increased ever since the end of the Liliputian Invasion of 2007-2011. *Resource Brain **They control extraction of resources, funding to said extraction, management of resources, laws related to extraction and consumption, construction of resource plants (Oil derricks, coal mines, biofuel plants, nuclear reactors etc) malls, banks and other economy buildings. **There is no opposite to the resource brain. **They can appoint an Environmental Executive and a Economy Executive to manage resources, their opinions will be biased so the Resource Brain decides which is correct on a topic using reason and logic. **Resource Brains are often for the economy or for the environment themselves creating a very biased viewpoint of situations. Economy flourishes during a Resource Brain reign. **They win elections 32% of the time. The Resource Brain is the most popular brain. *Research Brain **They control funding to research and medical practice, laws related to science, experimentation and medical studies and practice, construction of various science structures and hospitals and with the agreement of 50% of the brains or more they can launch a mission into space for various reasons. **The opposite to the research brain is the Creative Brain, the rivalry isn't as extreme as the rivalry between Education and Military Brains. **They can appoint a Astronomy/Physics/Chemistry Overseer, a Medical Science Overseer, a Biology Overseer and a Mathematic Overseer to oversee these four major areas of science studies. **The Education and Research brain have a mutual alliance in which they support eachother because of their similarities. **They win elections 25% of the time. The Research Brain is the most popular among brains because of his/her research into other brains jurisdictions. *Creativity Brain **They control funding to creativity and art studies, laws related to creativity, fun and self-expression, construction of museums, amusemant parks, and exhibits and with all of the brain's support they can create a new holiday for celebration or host an amazing event at the capital. **The opposite to the creativity brain is the Research Brain, the rivalry isn't as extreme as the one between Education and Military Brains. **They can appoint a Historical Advisor and a Creativity Advisor to assist the Head Creativity Brain to further Syleru's cultural standards. **The Creativity Brain is more often a women than a man. **They win elections only 8% of the time. They are the least popular brain among people and other brains. Together they form the MERCC which is lead by the Head Brain of that year's election. Despite their differences they all prefer high security at all times and are guarded by Android Supersoldiers developed by the Research and Military Brains. 'Archip'elago Government The archipelago government is influenced from Canada and follows standard four year elections with different parties like the Creative Party or the Resource Party. The parties corrospond to the brains that they match up to.